percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DragoonFlareJR
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DragoonFlareJR page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 22:26, March 16, 2011 Hey Dragoon, I noticed you were wondering about the Demigod Pics, so here is the link to one of the 2 major creators we use(and the one i personally prefer). http://www.lunaii-dollmaker.com/dollmaker/ Sincerely, The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 01:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I'm surprised how similar our sories are! Mine is children of Uranus, Gaia, Pontus, Phusis, Erebus, Nyx, Hemera, and Aether, alot of the same ones. And one of my characters last name is trent, (yours is trenton). Well I'd like to read your stories when you write them (or give me a link if you've already started) D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 03:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know, theyre like completey ignored in alot of myths and stories here... D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 02:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) How to... Making Pages Okay, so go to the main page, and you know how on the top area it says home, the number of articles, and stuff like that? Well right next to those it says "add a page" with a little paper and a plus sign. A box will pop up asking if you want standard layout or a blank page (I'd suggest blank unless you have a picture to use) and start typing up your story. You can look at some articles on the wiki for a borderline of what your page should look like, and most people have a main page with chapter list and stuff like that. Well that's pretty much it. D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 00:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Character Pics I make mine at Faceyourmanga.com. I saw some ppl on this wiki with the pics and they told me about this site. So you just go on and customize your character and when your done you downlaod it onto your computer. Then post the pic on your page. D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 23:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha wow.. D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 00:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I checked out your page and the story looks great! The only problem is that Ourea isn't a single god. The Ourea (plural) are mountain nymphs that guarded over the mountain ranges of the Earth (Although I think they were also personified as gods sometimes). Still, te whole story is original and great! D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 23:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it would be good if you just changed him to Gaia, but in myths there wasn't a lot of Ourea, there was just one for every group of mountains (I think). You could just make him the son of a certain powerful Ourea? idk D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 01:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha ok then. I'm excited to see your chapters when they come up! I haven't been posting any because I just recovered all of my documents, so the new chapter will be up soon. And the prophecy looks pretty cool too. D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 22:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ohh ok then. But that sucks about the women's conference thingy... ah well. I'm too much of a lazy butt to update my chapters. And if you didn't see it, I made two more "sagas" from different mythologies and they are connected to the Protogenoi Saga. My series is going to have like an epic end of the world at the end of the series, and Chaos is like the main bad guy (Called The Chaos Chronicles for that reason.) D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 03:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Your story is great! Although I was wondering, is Grover the same as the Grover from Percy Jackson? And also, you have a couple grammar errors (yes, I'm a grammar freak sometimes) and I was wondering if you wanted me to fix them or if you wanted to do it yourself? D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 00:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I edited your story. My new chapter will be up soon. D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 00:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I tried to go to Chapter 2, but the link didn't work... D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 00:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep, anyone can make an OC Club. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey you left the message on my page about the oc club dark circle right? Well if you did then I'd be happy to join. The only thing is is that I'm camping right now so I'll be back on Sunday. I'll use Evan dagostino instead of zach Aurelius ok... So leave a message on my talk page telling me what it will be about plz Btw this is dagostino I can't log in